


Sneezing on Stardust

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [17]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Canon Bisexual Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Harley became an astronaut to look for little green men. NASA never mentioned the possibility of big green women.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the femslash100 drabble AU cycle challenge prompt of "space". And thus completes my prompt table!

Harley became an astronaut to look for little green men. NASA never mentioned the possibility of big green women.

"Houston," she says into her microphone, voice jumping, "that lab sample wasn't lying. There really is life on Venenum."

There's a one in a million chance that this lady even knows English.

"I, we," Harley says, raising her hands up, "come in peace."

She stands at the foot of Harley's spaceship, staring up with black eyes ringed with purple. Vines surround her, shading her face from the red sun's harsh rays overhead.

She's the only person Harley can see. In the distance, there only are endless rows of trees and shrubbery. Finding a place to park the ship earlier in the planet's wooded sea was near headache inducing.

The woman makes no reply. Her hair moves freely in red tendrils, batting at the air. Down her sides are deep gashes like a shark's gills, and purple flower buds run up the sides of her arms. Her breasts, heavy and round like bulbs, are covered in thin, scale-like petals.

Wordlessly, she leans forward, her lips puffed out. They clack against Harley's helmet.

"Woah," Harley says, her cheeks flushed and forehead suddenly awash with sweat. "The guys back at base didn't mention that you might be so... welcoming." She chuckles. "But no offense lady, this is astronaut protocol straight from my handbook, I'm gonna need to know where those lips have been, and what's on them, before you try that little trick again."


End file.
